1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an output method and apparatus for outputting by using an outline font.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a printing apparatus has performed printing by using a bit map font or an outline font. In this instance, the data making up the outline font is constructed by outline information and auxiliary information to prevent an outline of the same width being seen as different outlines as a result of a calculation error.
In the conventional example, however, when the widths of outlines on the outline font data are not equal but are slightly different, even in the case where an original character is developed for output as a small character, the original outlines are judged as outlines of different widths, so that there are the following drawbacks.
(1) When an original character is developed as a small character, the difference of the widths becomes remarkable.
(2) If the widths are set to the same value, when a character is enlarged, delicate lines cannot be expressed, and the quality of the character deteriorates.